Love Drunk
by kunoichi's diary
Summary: /The panicked blonde is shaking Sasuke by the shoulder."Man, the sake's CURSED. Cursed I tell you!" "Shut up, dobe!"/ItaSaku.Oneshot.


**My second fanfic! yeyz! Sorry 'cause I didn't put much effort in it. I also apologize if it's not very good. Maybe someday I'll rewrite and edit it. Please comment and any constructive review is welcome. Oh yeah, I would like to thank those who commented on my first story(even though the ending sucks)**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Love Drunk**

_Rivals. Yes, rivals since elementary. The reasons…_

_"You arrogant monster! I'll beat you a thousand times!"_

_"Hn. As if. You can't even beat me in coin toss."_

_"You just got the worst enemy anyone could wish for."_

"This is the 5th time you were reported to my office this week! Would you two just get along?" Blonde-haired Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

"BUT HE STARTED IT!" The pink-haired sophomore impulsively stood from her seat and pointed at the raven-haired Uchiha beside her. "PERVERT!"

"Hn. Well it's not _my_ fault that you forgot to wear shorts under your skirt, cherry pie," he calmly said, with no signs of guilt.

The pinkette protectively pulled down her school skirt with a blushing face.

_-FLASHBACK- _

_Lunchbreak…_

"ITACHI!" She ran to the hall where her target is located. "You're DEAD!"

He turned around. Just as his opponent launched a head kick, he quickly dodged down, revealing the cherry-printed underwear over him.

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Itachi heard a growl beside him. He stopped the punch from Sakura.

"THAT'S IT! I have had it with you two!" The hot-blooded head-master yelled. "OUT of my office! NOW!"

XXX

"Sakura, take it easy, would you?" The group will have a party at Naruto's place tonight. Wanna come?" Ino pat her shoulder.

Sakura sighed. "Sure. Everything to keep me away from that arrogant monster."

"It would be so much fun! Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hinata would be there!"

XXX

"You didn't say that he's coming," Sakura shot a deadly look at the black-haired senior at the other side of the room. _Itachi._

"But I didn't say that he's _not_ coming," Ino replied with a mischievous tone.

"I'll get you for this."

"I know."

Naruto pulled two bottles of sake from the container. "Who's up for sake?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled, quickly got the bottles, and walked to her rival. "I challenge you to a sake drinking contest!"

Itachi smirked and gladly accepted the other bottle.

"I bet a hundred yen for my Weasle-brother!"

"Mine goes to billboard-brow!"

"M…Me too..."

"Troublesome…I bet for the guy…"

Naruto tapped the table. "Alright! Place your bets and let's get the real party started!"

The contestants gulped the strong sake. Sweat ran down their necks and eventually their faces turned red as if they have been slapped a thousand times.

"*hic* You're goin' down *hic* Uchiha! *hic*"

"I doubt it *hic*," Itachi replied with a smirk.

"*hic* Stop smirking! It's *hic* annoying!"

More smirking.

"ARRGG! DARN IT!" She clutched his collar but slipped at the wasted sake on the floor. She was now under the Uchiha, their steaming faces an inch apart, and lips pressed with each other.

"GASP!"

XXX

Let's get a look at the others:

Ino-shocked with mouth wide open that a fly nearly got in if she hadn't closed it

Hinata-hopelessly fainted

Sasuke-eyes twitching 5 times per second

Shikamaru-"Troublesome…"

Naruto-"WHAT the HELL? The damn world is falling apart! We're all gonna die!"

XXX

Finally, Itachi broke the spell. He saw Sakura up close—pink strands over her enormous forehead, bright emerald orbs, and lips so…so…_tasty_?

"You're *hic* cute."

Now it's her turn to smirk. "Well *hic* you're sexy." She giggled.

The panicked blonde is shaking Sasuke by the shoulder. "Man, the sake's CURSED! CURSED I tell you!"

"Shut up, dobe!"

Ino's eyes sparkled. "It's LOVE! I could see it now—cute pinked-topped babies with mysterious black-eyes…oh! oh! Maybe green-eyed rugrats with shiny black hair!

"So troublesome…"

"…Naruto-kun…water…"

Naruto got the nearest bottle and poured the contents to Hinata's petite mouth. Steam went out of her ears like she's on fire.

"It's sake, you dobe!"

"Quick! Fan her, Shikamaru"

"Troublesome…"

Meanwhile, the other two are enjoying themselves while still lying on the floor.

"I didn't know you were such a great kisser."

"Well now you have the best kisser anyone would ask for."

By the way, who won the bet anyway?

**END**


End file.
